Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Related Art
Traditional manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as dynamic random-access memories (DRAMs), includes, in some cases, a process where a processing gas is supplied into a reaction tube in which a substrate has been loaded, to form an oxide film on a surface of the substrate. Such a process is performed in a substrate processing apparatus including a reaction tube that accommodates a substrate for processing, a supply unit that supplies a processing gas, generated by vaporizing a liquid material, onto the substrate in the reaction tube, and a heater that heats the substrate in the reaction tube.